Hear you me
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: A sad OneShot SongFic....EOHe pulled up the blanket and got under as he let the devastation consume him and the tears put him into sleep.


**Disclaimer!!! Listen up to all who care! I don't own the song AND I don't own any of the SVU characters (Unfortunately!) You would know if I did because Elliot and Olivia would be together already, Fin would reconnect with his son and Munch would prove one of his theories right!**

_Writing this story actually made me cry a bit...so i hope you like it!_

* * *

"Liv! He's cutting throw the Alley! You look for a way around! I'll follow him!" Elliot told her as they ran full speed down the crowded sidewalk of Manhattan. 

"Okay! El, be careful!" Olivia said as they came closer to the alley.

"Yeah, sure-" Elliot was cut off when he ran down the alley and Olivia ran forward.

Elliot could barely see the prep's shadow as it ran to the end of the alley to exit onto another street.

"Damnit!" Elliot muttered as he ran faster.

CCRRZHH!

"Liv! Did you find another way?" Elliot asked into his radio

CCRRZHH!

"Yeah El!" Olivia breathed "It's a couple blocks off but I'll get there!"

CCRRZHH!

"Okay! I'm about 5 feet from the guy! I'll call you back when I get'em!"

CCCRRZHH!

"Gotcha!"

Elliot stuck the radio back into his pocket as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with him. And that didn't take long. Next thing the guy knew, Elliot tackled him from behind.

"Damn! You one fast basterd aren't you?" Elliot asked breathlessly "Kenny Marr, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, assault, rape and murder of Julia Waters. You have the-"

CCRRZHH!

"El? Did you get him?" Olivia's voice was filled with tired, annoyance and a bit of hope.

CCRRZHH!

"Yeah Liv, I got him. I'm reading him his rights now."

CCRRZHH!

"Okay. I'm about one and a half blocks away" Her voice indecatted that she started to jog "I'll be there in 2 minutes"

CCRRZHH!

"Okay. Well when you get here I'll get-"

Elliot was cut off by the sound of metal crashing into each other, car alarms going off, and the sound of a telephone pole hitting the ground.

CCRRZHH!

"Damnit! Liv meet me at the accident! And call for a bus!" Elliot yelled into the radio before handcuffing Kenny to a nearby parking meter.

"Stay!" he barked as he took off towards the crushed metal.

When he turned the corner he saw that the north-west side of the intersection was crowded with people. All he could make out was a telephone pole on the ground, and two cars. One that looked like it swerved to the side and caught the other. And the other connected to the pole.

CCRRZH!

"Liv! Where are you? Did you call for a bus?"

CCHHSSSSSSS!

CCRRZH!

"Liv! Pick up your damn radio and call for a bus! There are two cars!"

CCHHSSSSSSS!

CCRRZH!

"Liv?"

CCHHSSSSSSS!

Elliot got the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach and his gut told him that he was right

CCRRZH!

"LIV!" he yelled into the radio.

CCHHSSSSSSSS!

"No. Oh, god no! Please be no! Oh please, please, please be no! Oh god!" Elliot uttered as he pushed and shoved throw the crowed of people to make it to the center of the accident. And there, his most horrible thoughts came to life.

There, lying in the middle of the accident was Olivia. Her body in a form you would have thought wasn't humanly possible.

"No." Elliot whispered as he ran towards her lifeless body.

When he got to her, he saw a huge gash on her forehead, cuts and brusies along her face and neck, and a trickle of blood coming from her pale lips.

"Liv. Livia? Come on baby, speak to me! Just tell me you're ok! Come on Liv!" Tears were running freely down his cheeks as a sob escaped his throat. "Please just say anything at all! Even if it's how much you want to kick my ass right now!" his fingertips went to the cut on her forehead, then down to her neck to check for a pulse.

"No." He said so low it could only be picked up by a special hearing aid. His tears dropped upon her lifeless face as they flowed down his cheeks.

He fixed his self and her so that her head was on his lap and he sat on his legs. His hand moved from her neck to her lips and he gently wiped away the stream of blood that came from her slightly parted lips. Then he leaned down and placed the most delicate kiss on her paler lips as a sob escaped his.

"Why did you have to leave me Liv? You were my best friend. You helped me threw the toughest times. You were the only one I could trust. And now I can never repay you." Elliot said as the sirens came to his ears.

_**There's no one in town I know**_

_****__****__**You**__** gave us some place to go.**_

_****__**I never said thank you for that.**_

_****__**I thought I might get one more chance.**_

"Sir. We need you to please move so we can get to her body." Said one of the doctors said as they picked Olivia's limp body up.

Elliot hadn't noticed that the ambulance had pulled up already, but stood up and followed him to the ambulance.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, she's my partner, Olivia Benson. I'm riding with you." He told him as he hopped in the back as they drove back to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Elliot called Cragen, Fin and Munch to come down to Mercy General.

Once they got to Mercy General, Elliot barely remembers wandering into the nearest bathroom. Which he collapsed to the nearest toilet and threw up everything he had the last 48 hours. Once he was done, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, blood-shot and puffy as tear still streamed down them. His shirt was covered in blood. _Her_ blood. Despite how the sadness dominated his feelings, his rage took over. He turned to a side of a stall in hatred. As if it was the one who took his Olivia away. And with all of his force he repeatedly punched the wall as hard as he could.

_**What would you think of me now**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.**_

"Elliot…"

Elliot turned to see Cragen standing there with nothing but pure concern flash on his face. He looked down and saw that he would need lots of stitches for his knuckles as his blood dropped to the floor. He looked behind him at the stall and saw that if Elliot would have hit it a few more times, he would have made a huge hole.

"What happen?"

His attention was brought back to Cragen as fresh tears started

"She's gone." Elliot barely whispered.

"What? Who? What the hell is going on?! And where the Hell is Olivia? Does your partner want to be put on desk duty?" Cragen growled.

This only made Elliot break down.

"NO!" He cried as he slid down to the floor, his back to the stall. "She's gone! **Olivia**! Olivia is gone!" he said as he tried to wipe his tears.

"WHAT?!?!" Cragen gasped in shock. "What happen?" he whispered

"We split to try and catch the prep. Well I caught him and was on the radio with Liv. Next thing I know I hear a car crash and radio Liv and told her to meet me there. Well it turned out- that- that Olivia- was-" he couldn't finish his sentence. "If I hadn't had told her to go the other way we wouldn't be here right now." He whispered. "I never even told her…"

**_May angels lead you in._**

**_Hear you me my friends._**

**_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._**

**_May angels lead you in._**

"Elliot." Cragen said in a firmly, yet upset/wavery, voice as he knelt down in front of him "This is NOT your fault! You had no idea that there was going to be an accident. Olivia…" He paused as he wiped his eyes of tears "Olivia would NOT want you to blame this on yourself. Now….go b-back to the station," He said quietly "and get cleaned up. Try and…sleep. Me, Fin and John will take care of things here. Elliot I am so sorry that this happened." He paused again as his voice failed and a sob escaped his throat. "I can't let you go through anymore pain after what you've been through already. Go back to the station, get cleaned up, get some sleep then, only if you want, come talk to me, Fin or John. Ok?" Cragen asked as silence tears slide fluently down his cheeks.

"Yes sir." Elliot said barely above a whisper to him because he was too heart-broken to argue.

"Elliot…" Cragen called as Elliot was about to step out the door.

"Yeah…"

"We all loved her. Some in different ways then other. She was like a daughter to me. So I could read her expressions like any good father. She loved you Elliot. She wouldn't want you to do something stupid. Take care, Elliot." Cragen said as he and Elliot stepped out.

"Yeah…"Elliot said as he walked in a daze to his car. As was when he got into the station and up to the crib.

Elliot opened his locker and took out a pair of sweatpants. He took off his blood stained shirt, and jeans and changed. He stuck the clothes back into his locker and crossed the crib to the bunk where the memory of him and Olivia hid under that bunk from Munch when they put a jelly donut on Munch's chair on an extremely long, slow day. He smiled when he remember the way Olivia pulled his arm down when they heard his stomping footsteps. He pulled up the blanket and got under as he let the devastation consume him and the tears put him into sleep.

_**So what would you think of me now**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.**_

The next thing Elliot sees is the squad room. For some reason it seems strange and abnormal to him. Then the room goes dark but he can still see the outline of the desks and stuff inside the room.

'Great! A dream!' Elliot though as he saw a beam of light come from underneath the main doors to the room. Elliot walks over to the doors and push them open. All of a sudden, Elliot's on the roof of the station. As he walks a bit farther towards the railing he sees an outline of someone leaning on the rail. As he gets closer, he sees the person has two cups in their hand. One had a stringy thing hanging out of it.

Olivia.

Elliot's heart raced faster as Olivia walked up to him with a smile on her face as she hands him his coffee.

"Here ya go, El." She said as she hands him the coffee and turns back to the railing and walks away.

"Wait!" Elliot calls as he puts down his coffee and goes after her.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked as she turns around.

Elliot stops as he relizes Olivia is right in front of him.

"Liv, why did you have to leave me?" Elliot asked as he stared into her eyes intently.

"El…" she started softly looking down, but Elliot lifted her chin with his finger "It's not like I wanted to leave you. It was just my time to go."

**_May angels lead you in._**

**_ Hear you me my friends._**

**_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._**

**_May angels lead you in._**

"But why now? Why couldn't I get to…" Elliot voice cracked and he looked away.

**_May angels lead you in._**

"Get to what El?" Olivia asked as Elliot finally met her topaz eyes.

**_May angels lead you in._**

Elliot's hand went up to her face and gently brushed back a strand of hair that fell out of place back behind her ear. Then his hand delicately caressed her cheek before going to the back of her neck. His eyes darted to her lips and Olivia smiled at him. He looked back into her eyes and pulled her into him. His lips came to hers lightly, as if testing to see it she would allow. When she didn't object, he pulled her in closer and his lips crashed into hers.

_**And if you were with me tonight**_

_**I'd sing to you just one more time**___

_**A song for a heart so big**_

_**god wouldn't let it live.**_

The kiss was filled with passion, hunger, and love. Elliot's tongue caressed her lip's smoothly causing her to moan as she let him enter. It seemed like a lifetime before he needed air.

"I miss you, Liv" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck. "I miss you so much." He spoke as a sob escaped his throat.

"El…I might be gone physically, but I'll always be with you no matter what stupid stunt you pull." She said with a small laugh and gently pushed Elliot away so she could look into his eyes again.

"Hey, El, look at me." She said as she cuped his cheeks in her hands and turned his face towards her. "I'm not going anywhere! You're stuck with me in your heart, and your sole no matter what. And if you do something really, REALLY stupid like try to commit suicide, just remember, I know where you sleep!" This at least got a laugh out of him.

"Liv, I'm going to miss you so much! I never got to tell you how grateful I was to have you help me through the tough times. Thanks. For everything!" he said as she wiped away a few tears still lingering

**_May angels lead you in._**

**_Hear you me my friends._**

**_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._**

**_May angels lead you in._**

"Damn you, Elliot Jacob Stabler!" She suppressed a sob but with a smile in her voice. "Now I'm getting emotional."

Mist started to fill the air as Olivia wiped away a few of her own tears.

"Even though I'm new at all this stuff, I think that's my que that I have to go. I'll miss you El. I'll put in a god word with the big guy to get you stuck with Fin instead of Munch of Chester." Olivia laughed as she backed up but her and Elliot's hand were still holding each other.

"Wait." He whispered. He pulled her back quickly.

"I'll miss you, Liv. Be safe up there!" Elliot told her as she captured in a sweet innocent kiss.

"I'll miss you too, El. And I'll try." Olivia told him as she floated over the rail and up into the sky.

**_May angels lead you in._**

**_Hear you me my friends._**

**_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._**

"I'll always love you, Olivia." He Elliot whispered as he leand on the side rail and let his tears of reality consume him once more for his loss.

**_May angels lead you in._**

"I'll always love you too, Elliot" she whispered back, which made him smile a very tiny smile through his tears

**_May angels lead you in._**

****

****

_

**

* * *

**

_

This story/song almost really made me cry 

Please review...and check out my other stories if you want...up to you


End file.
